<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It has a Library! by FandomsMJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069458">It has a Library!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ'>FandomsMJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jonny Quest, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Okay it's an excuse to talk about the Quest Compound's library, What if Rachel wasn't actually dead and came back?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel had missed a lot during her time in stasis. Now back 'home' she had to wonder, was her husband still the man she remembered? (AKA "Why does my husband now own a mansion several times bigger than what he actually needed? Oh. I see why now.")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benton Quest/Rachel Quest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It has a Library!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing how the family had grown in her absence, Rachel wasn't surprised Benton had chosen to move. What did surprise her was where he had chosen to move to. An isolated mansion on the coast of Maine. The isolation didn't shock her, the bungalow on Palm Key had been just as isolated, if not more so. It was the mansion that got her. It was massive for a family of five. The size would have made sense if there had also been staff to tend to the grounds and whatnot, but having an entire staff of people had never been Benton's style and that at least hadn't changed. </p><p>Yet so much else had changed. She had never doubted Benton's abilities or his intelligence, but he had. She remembered so many times he'd confessed he didn't feel like he was 'good enough' or that he'd be taken seriously by his peers that were all so much older than him. Now though, there wasn't a trace of his self-consciousness. He was confident and certain of his abilities, and she wasn't sure what it was but now he seemed to cast an aura that commanded respect. Despite this he didn't seem arrogant so she supposed it was a good change, but it was also strange to her. </p><p>There were other changes of course, but those were the ones that really stood out to her - about her husband anyway, don't even get her started on how much her son had grown and changed - and she had to wonder: was her husband still the man she remembered? </p><p>It was that question that led to her wandering the halls of the mansion. It was a big place, plenty of room to wander and think. Also, she had to learn her way around before she got lost... <em>again</em>. Her wandering brought her to an open doorway and she stepped into the room. Her train of thought was derailed as she took in her surroundings. </p><p>The room took up two stories, the balcony running along three walls marking the second floor, with one doorway leading to the hallways of the second floor and the other leading out to the terrace. The forth wall had a fireplace in the center, a couch and a few chairs in front of it. There was a large desk in the corner, and a few other arm chairs scattered about. The real star of the room however was the bookshelves. They covered the walls, the first set stretching up to the balcony, the second set starting on the balcony and stretching up to the ceiling. </p><p>And the books... there were so many books. Every shelf was packed. There must have been books on every subject imaginable, not to mention the classics, poetry, and even a section of fiction books for the kids to enjoy. And yes, she did see that small sliver of Sherlock Holmes on the shelves. Her favorite. </p><p>"I see you've found the library." She jumped at the voice, turning to face him. She hadn't even heard Benton enter. </p><p>"This is why you got the mansion isn't it?" she asked, sweeping a hand towards the massive bookshelves. </p><p>He ducked his head slightly, almost sheepish, "That and Jonny was excited at the idea of living in a mansion..." </p><p>She couldn't help it, she laughed. Just the thought of the family talking over the possibility of moving into the mansion and Benton being won over by the simple fact "It has a library!", was too amusing to her. Perhaps that wasn't how it played out, but it was reassuring enough to her. The Benton she had known was definitely the kind of man that'd buy a mansion just for the library. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be honest, as far as I'm concerned Rachel Quest is dead. That's the story we were given and that's enough for me. Yet I can't deny how fun it is to think about scenarios like this. Especially ones where she comes back and has to adjust to all the changes. What would she think of Hadji? Of Race? Of Jessie? Of how the Quest Team's living situation has changed over the years? Of how Benton himself has changed? So this may not be the only fic I do in this little alternate universe. And yes, I do intend to return to my more serious fics rather than these short, quick, somewhat silly ones.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>